degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Eli-J.J. Friendship
The friendship between Eli and J.J. began in the Degrassi Mini, Eli: Dorm Life. Friendship History Degrassi Minis In Meet the Roommate, Eli walks in on J.J. watching porn and masturbating, which startles J.J. and freaks out Eli. J.J. and Eli introduce themselves to one another, and Eli quickly leaves, as he is at a loss for words. After meeting Lenore, Eli walks back into the room, and this time, J.J. is fully naked. J.J. explains that he thinks he messed up the roommate situation, but Eli asks him to put on some pants and to just lock the door the next time. J.J. asks if he could masturbate while Eli is sleeping, but Eli rejects this idea. J.J. leaves the room, and supposedly switches rooms with Lenore, as she is now Eli's temporary roommate until the housing department could figure something out. In J'adore Lenore, J.J. enters the room as Lenore leaves, and laughs, before commenting about the handcuffs to the Eli. He proceeds to get on top of Eli, and says he didn't peg Eli and Lenore as the kind of people to be into bondage. Eli reveals that they aren't having sex and asks J.J. to help him get out of there, causing J.J. to realize Eli was in a "hostage situation". J.J. comments that this could have been avoided, referring to when they were roommates, and says that Eli's karma is what caused the situation, while Eli comments that Lenore may just be psycho. The two discuss when they were roommates, and J.J. comments that Eli tied him up with his rules by telling him to wear pants. Eli apologizes for telling J.J. to wear pants, and realizes that he shouldn't have kissed Lenore, who unbeknownst to him was listening in the doorway. J.J. gets up, and Lenore unlocks Eli, saying she'd rather have him in her life as a friend than not at all. She promises to move out within a week, and J.J. would move back in. Lenore leaves again, and J.J. asks Eli if he is done with the handcuffs. back in. Lenore leaves again, and J.J. asks Eli if he is done with the handcuffs. In Moving On, Eli is crying and listening to old voicemails from Clare after their break-up. J.J. tells Eli that he needs to move on, though Eli says that he doesn't know how, even if he wanted to. J.J. tells him to stop saying her name every 20 seconds, and decides to punch Eli every time he says her name, despite being a pacifist. J.J. says that he needs to start having fun and let loose, but Eli decides to call Clare again anyway. Lenore barges into the room while Eli is on the phone and hangs up for Eli, which Eli protests since he was talking to Clare. J.J. punches him in the arm for saying her name again, and Lenore decides that they will play the drinking game "Never Have I Ever". Before long, the three are drunk. Lenore takes a turn, saying she has never streaked through the school, and both Eli and J.J. take a shot. J.J. goes next, saying he has never kissed someone of the same gender, though he and Lenore both take a shot. J.J. reveals to the other two that he is bisexual. Eli takes his turn, saying he has never impregnated or been impregnated by someone. Lenore takes a shot, revealing that she has previously been pregnant in the past, and calls it a mistake and that she has moved on. Eli starts thinking about Clare again and calls her, confessing that never has he not been in love with her, though J.J. and Lenore try to stop him. After he hangs up, both J.J. and Lenore call him an idiot, to which Eli says, "I know." Trivia *Both are friends with Lenore Mantino. *This is the second friendship to form in a mini. The first is the Eli-Lenore Friendship. *J.J. seems to have a small attraction towards Eli Goldsworthy. *They have both streaked through their respective schools. Gallery 87uihiklkkj.png|J.J. on top of Eli 89uiuiiu.png|J.J. and Eli drunk 788787.png 8uiyuyu.png 89uuyuyuuy.png Uuiyyiyuyui.png Normal webisode3-sneak3.jpg Normal webisode3-sneak1.jpg Eli_J.jxdrunklmao.jpg ;p;;;;.jpg ahaahaahahahjj.jpg fssffsjjj.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi